Peridot
Summary Peridot is a Homeworld Gem who debuted in "Warp Tour" and is a recurring antagonist. She currently resides with the Crystal Gems. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] Unknown | Unknown | Unknown '''| At least '''7-B | At least High 6-B Name: Peridot Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Referred to as female) Age: Unknown Classification: Gem, Homeworld Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Fusing with other Gems, Shapeshifting, Ingenious intelligence, Flight, Gem Destabilization, Control over Robonoids, Remote Control Over Gem Technology, Tractor Beam, Anatomy Manipulation, Weapon Destabilization, Electrokinesis Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least City level '(According to Pearl, the Red Eye was going to crush them, along with the rest of Beach City. Presumably, the force of the impact would have damaged a much larger area) | At least '''Large Country level+ '(Fired a blast that was going to destroy the Crystal Gems had Steven not intervened) '''Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Her helicopter fingers allowed her to move faster than Amethyst and Pearl) | Possibly Sub-Relativistic '''(Went from outside Earth's atmosphere to the surface of the planet in less than several seconds | '''Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Flew from Homeworld to Earth in a short time frame) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (Can lift a large television with ease) | At least Class 1 with tractor beam | Class 5 (Tractor beam could lift massive pillars with ease) | At least Class 5 with the Red Eye's vacuum pull | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Class GJ | Class PJ (The Red Eye is capable of crushing the entirety of Beach City) | At least Class PJ+ (Created a large crater in the side of the mountain surrounding the Crystal Temple) Durability: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown (Garnet was able to break it over her knee) |''' Country level+ (Garnet was unable to even remotely hinder the Red Eye by throwing Amethyst at it repeatedly. It was only stopped by Rose's Laser Light Cannon) | At least '''Large Country level+ (Was completely undamaged by four of Rose's Light Cannons and a barrage of Opal's arrows, was almost completely intact after crashing to Earth from outer space, only being destroyed when its core exploded) Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters with energy attacks, Varied with tech Standard Equipment: Gem Destabilizer, Robonoids, Limb Enhancers, Escape Pod, EMP Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Prefers using traps and technology to outright combat, struggles to use technology that is less advanced than current Gem technology, Physically the weakest Gem seen so far without her Limb Enhancers Powers and Abilities: Electrokinesis: Peridot can generate electrical currents through her prosthetic fingers or her entire body. Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions Peridot has worn since her debut until she is caught by the Crystal Gems in "Catch and Release". *'Anatomical Liberation:' Peridot can separate/amputate some of her body parts by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. *'Blaster Protrusion:' Peridot can transform her fingers of her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. *'Interface Creation:' Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. *'Tractor Beam:' Peridot is able to produce a tractor beam from her hand to move or throw objects or people. *'Wall-Scaling:' Peridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. *'Helicopter Fingers:' Peridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Equipment *'Gem Destabilizer:' Like Jasper, Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent, non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. *'Robonoids:' Peridot can control different types of spherical robots, known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug, and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating the Gem Kindergarten. *'EMP device:' In "Warp Tour", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's machine (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid. *'Escape Pod:' A large portable spacecraft with a lime and electric green finish, similar to Peridot's skin tone, with a window located at the front. The escape pod appears to be controlled by hand movement. Once activated, it is shown to move around like a Plug Robonoid. When the pod's weapons are activated, the outer glass screen becomes opaque. It has been shown to be able to levitate, shoot lasers, fire rockets, fire off distress signals in the shape and form of a diamond, fire a circular wave capable of knocking people down, lift objects with a Tractor Beam, and spray out fluid resembling the Flask Robonoids's repair fluid. The pod also has the ability to fill with a breathable liquid, most likely to protect its pilot. *'Red Eye:' The Red Eye, as its name entails, is a massive, red-orange, eye-like device. Because of its size, it has the ability to defy Earth's gravitational pull, freely levitating. It is also highly durable, having a very hard body which provides great defense against physical attacks, as seen when it withstood multiple attacks from Amethyst and Garnet without taking any sort of damage. Its aperture-like pupil/iris can open up and create a powerful vacuum. *'Gem Warship:' It resembles a giant, green floating hand with four fingers and a thumb, each of which is a separate division. The Pointer finger houses the primary weapons bay and, when triggered, shoots an explosive blast. The blast is possibly an energy torpedo, with enough power to injure or kill gems, and destroy large structures. It also can shoot out laser pulses which produce an explosion when they focus on a particular target. Key: Base | With Limb Enhancers | Escape Pod | Red Eye | Gem Warship Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tech Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6